Flux magiques
by Sandra-chan
Summary: Chapitre 2 !Quand on ignore que l'on possède des pouvoirs, c'est assez difficile de les contrôler. Si en plus leur flux est aléatoire....
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Flux magiques

Auteur : Sandra et Lou !!!

Base : De très loin, c'est Harry Potter !

Genre : pareil que le titre, on verra après, mais….pour le moment, délire, fantasmes et romances ?

Couples : hé hé…..

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à nous, mais franchement, je me demande comment, après le tome 5, JJRoling peut en avoir encore la garde !

Sinon, je tenais à dire à tous que, si il y a une fic que vous devez ABSOLUMENT lire, c'est « Les portes » d'Alohomora. Sinon, bah…tant pis pour vous.

* * *

Chapitre 1  


-Eh bien Mesdemoiselles, commença Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Je vous écoute, racontez moi tout ce que vous savez.

Les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un regard apeuré. Mais dans qu'elle galère s'étaient-elles encore fourrées ?

Finalement, l'une d'elle s'avança d'un pas, et commença à narrer leur histoire.

·

* * *

-Lou ! Louu !! Attends moiiii !!!!!

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, mi longs et raides s'arrêta et se retourna pour attendre sa camarade qui courait vers elle à toute vitesse. Cette dernière stoppa pile devant elle et baragouina quelque chose qui, Lou doutait fortement du contraire, ressemblait vaguement à des réprimandes.

-A…ttend…moi…articula difficilement son amie, essoufflée.

Lou lui adressa un sourire sadique.

-Voyons Sandra, ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que tu voulais absolument perdre du poids ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, et se redressa théâtralement, ce qui déclencha un petit rire chez Lou. Toutes deux sortirent du Lycée RoseMarie et montèrent dans le bus qui les ramèneraient chez elles.

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ? demanda Sandra en s'asseyant aux côtés de Lou.

-ben…je vais au rock, tu avais oubli ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Hein ? Ah ? Non. Je voulais juste une confirmation. Lui répondit Sandra. Dit…tu voudras bien excuser mon absence auprès du prof ?

-Pourquoi ?? Tu ne viens pas ??

-Non, j'ai un cours de danse classique qui a été déplacé à la dernière minute. Et vu que c'est pour les concours, je ne préfère pas en manquer ne serai-ce qu'un seul, expliqua la jeune fille, souriante.

-D'accord, je lui dirais, mais……

-Mais … ? Releva Sandra qui avait bien saisi le ton malicieux de son amie.

-Mais tu ne pourra pas voir…tu sais qui !

-Oh, ton copain !

Sandra haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Il ne perds rien pour attendre, déclara-t-elle, se voulant sérieuse. Et puis, je pense que c'est plutôt une chance pour lui que de voir notre rencontre reportée ; comme ça il pourra exécuter une plus longue préparation psychologique.

Lou lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui fit rire Sandra.

-Bon, à demain ! s'exclama Lou en se levant.

Elle descendit du bus et Sandra la suiva des yeux. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle la retrouva devant la salle de spectacle où elle allait répéter. Lou, l'ayant aperçus, se dirigea vers elle, surprise.

-hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais l ???

- hé, ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ? Ironisa Sandra, affichant une fausse mine outrée.

Lou laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre.

-le prof avait prévu une répétition dans cette salle, « pour voir ce que ça faisait » a-t-il dit, et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que la date à laquelle il l'avait réservée n'était plus disponible, c'était tombé sur ce soir !

Un sourire rayonnant se dessina sur les lèvres de Sandra. Elle adorait être avec Lou, c'était une de ses amies les plus chères. Avec elle, elle était sûre de pouvoir tout dire, sans conséquences et sans culpabilité.

-C'est super, souffla-t-elle, ravie.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Lui répondit Lou en souriant.

Elles pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers leurs professeurs respectifs qui discutaient ensembles.

-excusez moi madame, interrompit poliment Sandra.

-ah !! Te voilà enfin !!! S'exclama sa prof. Tiens, tu vois les portes manteaux là bas ? Le costume blanc, c'est le tiens. Il y a aussi la coiffe avec. Je veux que tu m'enfiles le tout et que tu montes rapidement sur scène.

Sandra avisa le porte manteau en question et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Tu viens, demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Lou.

-Oui oui…

Mais elle fut interpellée par son propre professeur de rock.

-Vu que Madame Mancini utilise la scène, nous danserons juste en bas…d'accord ? Et puis….tu vas également m'essayer ton costume. Il porte le numéro 3 et est également accroché au porte manteau.

Lou rejoignit Sandra dans les loges en soupirant. Cette dernière qui finissait d'enfiler ses collants s'inquiéta.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Ca…siffla la jeune fille en se laissant choir sur un fauteuil et en lui désignant son costume : une jupe courte, noire, plissée, avec un chemisier rouge bordeau et des chaussettes montantes de même couleur.

-oh, je vois, se moqua gentiment Sandra en enfilant son propre costume. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de te plaindre comparée à moi….tu veux bien m'attacher la fermeture dans le dos s'il te plaît ?

-oui, oui ! s'exclama Lou en sautant de son fauteuil.

* * *

-Allez Peter !! Dépêche toi !! On va être en retard au dîner ! le rabroua Sirius avec impatience.

-oui, oui…s'affola le pauvre garçon en tentant de ranger ses cours, mais tout lui échappa et s'éparpilla sur le sol. Le malheureux s'agenouilla pour tout ramasser mais fut très vite tiré en arrière par un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et en bataille.

-Tu feras ça plus tard, décréta James Potter en le prenant par le bras. Y'en a qui ont faim.

-mais James !! Le supplia Peter Pettigrow, un garçon de 17 ans, rondouillard, peureux et boutonneux.

-Ca ne fait rien James, je vais rester avec lui, on vous rejoindra après, déclara calmement Remus en s'agenouillant auprès de son camarade et commençant à l'aider.

James et Sirius soupirèrent de concert avant de hausser les épaules et de lancer un « à tout de suite » en sortant de la chambre.

-Bon, dépêchons nous quand même, déclara Remus en s'attelant à la tâche.

Ils finirent en moins de dix minutes et s'empressèrent de se rendre dans l'immense salle commune. Remus repéra tout de suite ses deux amis qui lui faisaient de grands gestes. Lui et Peter se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers les places qu'ils leur avaient réservé, mais c'était sans compter un obstacle….de taille. En effet, il sentit un poids le percuter de plein fouet, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Peter, apeuré, recula…mais ce fut une grave erreur. Quelque chose lui tomba dessus et il s'écroula par terre.

Un silence de mort s'installa sur la salle.

Remus fixa, surpris, ce qui venait de le percuter.

…Une fille.

Légèrement plus petite que lui, les cheveux châtains, les yeux noisettes, dans lesquels se reflétaient la peur et l'étonnement total. Mais ce fut sa tenue qui l'étonna le plus. La jeune fille arborait une sorte de…robe, sans manches, commençant par un bustier blanc, brodé de fils argentés. Le bas de la robe semblait être fait de tulle blanche, légère et bouffante. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de chaussons saumon. Jamais il n'avait vu un accoutrement pareil. Mais ce n'était peut être pas le moment de s'attacher à des détails vestimentaires, vu la panique qu'il commençait à ressentir chez la jeune fille. Celle-ci, complètement affolée, jetait des coups d'oeils tout atour d'elle, tentant désespérément de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Soudain, son regard sembla accrocher quelque chose, et Remus se retourna pour voir ce dont il s'agissait.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul sur lequel une jeune fille lui était tombé dessus…

-LOU !!!

La jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras s'échappa immédiatement pour se diriger sur celle qui était tombée sur Peter. Cette dernière releva la tête vers elle et se précipita à ses côtés. Il n'en fut pas plus pour qu'un brouhaha infernal ne s'élève des nombreux élèves et professeurs….mais c'était sans compter Dumbledore.

-SIILENCE ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix forte et posée. Qui êtes vous mesdemoiselles ? demanda-t-il ensuite à l'adresse des deux « nouvelles ».

Sandra et Lou se rapprochèrent un peu plus l'une de l'autre. Elles ne comprenaient strictement rien à ce que leur disait le vieil homme. La seule chose qu'elles avaient saisie, c'étaient qu'il s'adressait à elles.

-Sandra…j'y comprend rien….c'est de l'anglais.

-Je te signale que je suis pas plus douée que toi…..

-Il va commencer à s'impatienter si on ne lui répond pas quelque chose…..

-Heu…bon, vais essayer.

Sandra se détacha de son amie et s'adressa au vieil homme en balbutiant.

-Sorry..., but ...we don't speak english….we are french.

* * *

Voilà comment elles en étaient arrivées là.

Dumbledore les fixa silencieux. Il était logiquement impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur même de Poudlard. Pourtant, c'est ce qui venait de se passer. Un autre problème se posait également à son esprit : comment se faisait-il que ces deux jeunes filles n'avaient reçu aucunes lettres de la part d'une quelconque école de sorcellerie ? Surtout que Dumbledore pouvait sentir un grand potentiel chez elles. Grand, certes, mais désordonné et incontrôlable. Cela expliquerait sûrement en partie certaines choses…mais pas complètement.

Il releva la tête vers les deux jeunes filles qui se mordaient les lèvres, anxieuses. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Bien mesdemoiselles. Je vous accorde que votre arrivée ici à Poudlard, a quelque chose de peu commun et de très étrange. Cependant, même si certains détails me sont obscurs, vous devez être scolarisé dans cet établissement et vous le serez. Pour cela, vous devez tout d'abord être chacune répartie dans une maison qui sera votre second foyer tout au long de cette année, et de celles à venir…

-mais, et nos parents ?? L'interrompit brusquement Sandra.

-Ils seront avertis et convoqués demain, ici même, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Dumbledore avec un geste de la main. Je disais donc que vous alliez être réparties dans une des quatre maisons : Poustouffle, Serdaigle, Griffondor ou...Serpentard. Et je remets cette tâche aux Choixpeau, c'est lui qui décidera de la maison dans laquelle vous serez envoyées. Miss MacGincslay, approchez vous et asseyez vous sur ce tabouret. Oh, mais j'allais oublier quelque chose !!

Le professeur se leva et alla farfouiller dans son armoire avant d'en ressortir une fiole d'une volume assez important et d'en verser le contenu dans deux petites fioles qu'il avait également pris. Il les tendit aux deux jeunes filles.

-Vous boirez ceci à chaque repas, c'est une potion Babel, elle vous permettra de parler et de comprendre l'anglais jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne votre langue courante.

Lou s'avança la première et but le breuvage avant de s'installer sur le tabouret posé devant elle. Dumbledore lui posa alors le Choixpeau sur la tête et recula.

**_« Tiens, tiens…de nouvelles recrues en retard...cela nous promet que de rebondissements pour cette année, n'est ce pas ? _**

****

_ Désolée, _pensa Lou, pas très rassurée.

**_ Ce n'est rien douce enfant….bon, où vais-je t'envoyer ? Quelle question ! Ce sera bien sûr….GRYFFONDOR !!! »_**

****

Dumbledore ôta aussitôt le Choixpeau de la tête de la jeune fille, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Mlle Parker, c'est à vous !

Sandra hocha la tête et pris la place que son amie occupait quelques secondes auparavant. La voix du Choixpeau la fit sursauter.

**_« Mmm…voyons voir….je ressens chez toi une grande sensibilité….et une grande force aussi…comme chez ta camarade….beaucoup de passion aussi…_**

_J'aimerais bien revoir ce garçon_, pensa Sandra inconsciemment.

**_Remus Lupin ?_**

Sandra sursauta.

**_Hé, hé,…je vois…tu seras donc ravie car tu vas à….GRYFFONDOR !_**

****

Sandra ôta le Choixpeau en quatrième vitesse, quelque peu déboussolée. Elle avait vraiment horreur qu'on puisse lire ses pensées.

-Bien Mesdemoiselles, je suis ravi de voir que vous n'avez pas été séparées par cette répartition. Maintenant, Nick Quasi Sans Tête va vous accompagner à votre dortoir. Vous trouverez là bas des affaires à votre disposition avant que les vôtres ne nous parviennent.

Sandra se détailla. Oui… Valais mieux pouvoir se changer…elle n'était pas certaine que sa tenue de danseuse classique soit très…appropriée et des plus discrètes. C'est à ce moment que choisit un être translucide pour apparaître dans le bureau. Les deux filles poussèrent un petit cri d'effroi mais se calmèrent rapidement devant la gentillesse et la courtoisie dont faisait preuve le fantôme.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elles. Et il n'était pas à douter que ça discutait ferme à leur propos. Tandis que Sandra se refermait sur elle-même, Lou enfouie sa tête dans ses mains, morte de gène et elles eurent vite fait de monter dans leur dortoir, qu'elle partageait avec la préfète leur avait dit Nick Quasi Sans Tête, et de s'habiller plus convenablement.

-On doit descendre ça Lou.

Son maie hocha la tête d'un air résigné, peu ravie par la perspective de se retrouver harcelées de questions dont elles ne connaîtraient même pas le quart des réponses. Cependant, elles devraient bien affronter ça un jour où l'autre.

Mais, au moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvra brusquement, la faisant tomber en arrière. Une tornade rousse aux yeux émeraudes entra.

-Bonsoir !! Je me nomme Lily Evans et je suis la préfète de Gryffondor !!! Je suis là pour vous aider et si vous avez un quelconque pro…oh,excuse moi ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut Sandra qui se relevait.

-ce n'est rien, la rassura la jeune fille en souriant, je commence à avoir l'habitude des entrées fracassantes !

Lou et Lily éclatèrent de rire.

-Oui. Reprit Lily, les larmes aux yeux. Bon, vous êtes prêtes ? Parce qu'on est beaucoup à vouloir faire votre connaissance ! Bien que vous ayez, me semble-t-il, déjà eu quelques contacts bien rapprochés ! Termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sandra fit mine de n'avoir rien entendus sous les rires étouffés de Lou.

-Bon, allons y ! s'exclama la jeune préfète.

Lou et Sandra la suivirent, quelques peu réticentes malgré tout. Sirius fut le premier avec James à les saluer.

-Eh ben dîtes donc !! S'exclama-t-il, vous nous avez offert un spectacle assez spectaculaire !!!

-Sirius voulait surtout dire qu'il était ravis de vous rencontrer ! reprit James avec un sourire espiègle.

Les deux filles esquissèrent un sourire gêné.

-au fait, comment vous vous appelez ? Questionna une jeune fille en première année.

-Vous venez d'o ? demanda un garçons blond.

-Vous êtes célèbres ?

-Vous êtes de quel pays ?

-Vous aimez quoi ?

-pourquoi vous êtes l ?

-Comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici ?

-C'est quoi vos matières préférées ?

-c'est vrai que vous êtes des moldues ?

Lou jeta un regard désespéré à Sandra qui, apparemment, était aussi déboussolée qu'elle. Heureusement, Lily intervint assez rapidement avant que la situation ne dégénère.

-STOP !!! Cria-t-elle, ramenant un calme plat sur la salle. Bon, que tous ceux qui ne sont pas en 6 année montent se coucher !!

De faibles protestations s'élevèrent mais elles ne firent pas long feu. Il ne restait dans la salle que dix personnes : Lou, Sandra, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily, une autre fille et deux garçons, un rouquin et un brun.

Lily soupira d'aise et Lou et Sandra, de soulagement.

-Alors ? Vous vous appelez comment ?questionna de nouveau James en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Lou sourit et fila un coup de coude à son amie.

-h !! Protesta sa camarade.

-Le jeune homme t'a posé une question…répondit Lou calmement.

-a toi aussi il me semble, râla Sandra, avant de se tourner vers les autres, souriante.

-Je m'appelle Sandra ! Sandra Parker.

-Et moi, Lou McKingslay.

-Bon, Sandra, tu vois le jeune homme l ? Commença James, c'est lui qui t'a sauvé la vie en te servant de coussin, Remus Lupin !

Le jeune homme en question lui adressa un sourire et Sandra fut abasourdie devant la couleur ambre de ses yeux.

-et toi Lou, voici ton matelas personnel ! Poursuivit Sirius en désignant son ami. Peter Pettigrow !

Ce dernier s'approcha de Lou et lui fit un baisemain.

-Tout le plaisir a été pour moi…

-ah….heu…merci, balbutia Lou en retirant sa main rapidement.

Les trois autres personnes se présentèrent brièvement, mais déjà, les deux jeunes filles se sentaient en confiance parmi eux tous.

****

****


	2. tensionsparentales

Titre : flux magiques

Auteur : Sandra Chan et Lou, aidées de leurs amies Samantha et Agathe !

Base : Harry Potter, ou plus précisément, au temps des maraudeurs.

Genre : heu….TTP, romance ? Humour ?

Disclaimer : Ne sont pas à moi, ce qui, je l'avoue, est trèèèès dommage ! LOL

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

_Lola_ : merci !!!!!! Ça me fait très plaisir !! Et, au fait, j'attends toujours ta fiche ! Lol

_Ophélie_ : Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Même si tu écrivais sous la torture ! Bon, tu vas être ravie de savoir que ton personnage devrait rapidement apparaître (dans le prochain chapitre normalement). Bisous ! ah, oui, évite de mourir, ça serai dommage !

_Teddy_ : merci pour tes encouragements !

_Sora :_ …hum, hum prend une grande inspiration… MICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir !!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ! Encore merci et gros bisous ma grande sœur adorée !!

* * *

**  
  
Chapitre 2 : Tensions parentales et tout le blabla qui va avec  
**

**  
**

Lorsque Lou émergea de sa courte nuit, elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais…au vu de ce qui l'entourait, non.

Un « doux » son lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles et elle se pencha au dessus de son lit superposé pour voir son amie en mauvaise posture.

-Tu sais quoi Sandra ? Je parie 10 sous sur ta couette.

Un grognement inintelligible lui parvint et Lou hocha la tête, navrée.

-Salut ! s'exclama Lily en sortant de la salle de bain, lavée, coiffée et habillée. Il faudrait vous dépêcher, il ne vous reste plus qu'une vingtaine de minute avant le petit déjeuner.

Sandra réussi enfin à se dépatouiller de sa couette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ses vêtements à la main. Elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un air blasé sur le visage.

-Hem…je crains fort que la jupe soit…comment dire…un peu…courte, non ? fit-elle en tirant sur le pans de sa fameuse jupe qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux.

-Oui, mais c'est normal, lui expliqua Lily. Ce sont des vêtements magiques qui se raccourcissent et se rallongent à la demande du propriétaire. Ta prédécesseur ne devait pas souvent avoir chaud, enfin bon. Il suffit que tu dises _Longocum _pour avoir la longueur que tu souhaites.

Sandra suivi ses conseils et la longueur de sa jupe devint plus réglementaire. Lorsque Lou eut fini de s'habiller également, Lily les menèrent dans la Grande Salle, en les faisant quelque peu visiter.

-Vous verrez, les rassura-t-elle alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la table des Gryffondors, on a un peu de mal au début mais on s'y fait très vite !

Lou et Sandra hochèrent la tête, vraiment désireuse de se laisser convaincre, mais pas convaincues pour autant. Lily les abandonna pour se diriger vers les autres préfets de Gryffondor juste après leur avoir donné quelques autres précisions. Lou remarqua alors des places libres aux côtés des quatre garçons qu'elles avaient vus hier et fila un coup de coude à son amie avant de l'entraîner dans leur direction.

-On peut s'asseoir ? demanda Sandra en désignant les deux places libres aux côtés de Remus et James.

Les quatre garçons acquiescèrent en souriant et les deux filles s'installèrent.

-Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? demanda gentiment Remus.

-Moi oui ! s'exclama Lou en riant, mais celle de Sandra a été quelque peu mouvementée, n'est ce pas San ?

La jeune fille lui décocha un regard noir avant d'hocher la tête.

-Oula, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Plaisanta Sirius.

-Tu as eu des problèmes ? Se renseigna Peter, ignorant la réplique de son ami.

Sandra releva la tête pour voir cinq paires d'yeux rivés sur elle. Elle les regarda tour à tour avant de s'exclamer avec amusement.

-Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !!!! Vous me stressez !!! Et pour votre information, j'ai passé une bonne nuit, mais le réveil a été juste un peu difficile ! s'exclama la jeune fille en faisant de grands gestes, visiblement assez gênée.

Les maraudeurs ricanèrent gentiment.

-Bon…on avouera qu'on a eu un peu de mal à se reconnecter avec tous les évènements passés, mais…ça va ! Ça n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça de se retrouver ici ! Confia Lou avec un sourire espiègle.

-Dans ce cas, attend d'avaler ça, marmonna Sandra en sortant sa petite fiole de potion Babel et d'en verser une partie dans son verre. Elle est réellement infecte ! Déclara-t-elle après l'avoir ingurgité dans une légère grimace.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai que vous ne parliez pas anglais ! Vous êtes françaises, n'est-ce pas ? S'extasia Peter.

Les deux jeunes filles approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-Tiens ! Voilà le courrier ! Signala Remus.

Sous le regard ébahi des deux nouvelles, une nuée de chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Chacune descendaient vers les destinataires de leurs colis dans de gracieux piqués, donnant l'impression d'un magnifique ballet volant.

-Tss…râla Sirius lorsqu'une chouette déposa devant lui une enveloppe d'un rouge sang. Il s'en empara d'une geste rageur.

-Je serais toi, je l'ouvrirais rapidement, conseilla Peter en s'écartant quelque peu.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Questionna Sandra en se penchant vers Sirius.

-Une beuglante, ronchonna-t-il.

-Une quoi ? Releva Lou.

En guise de réponse, Sirius ouvrit l'enveloppe qui, sous les regards effarés des deux jeunes filles, prit la forme d'une bouche. Une voix stridente s'en échappa alors.

-SIRIUS BLACK !!! JE TE HAIS ESPECE DE $¨£µM£¨£¨µ¨£¨$$90¨Mµ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une flopée d'injures typiquement sorcières résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle sous l'œil médusé de Lou et Sandra. Puis, après avoir débité tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, la « bouche » disparut dans une légère explosion.

-Ah ma très chère sœur !! Soupira Sirius, un air désabusé sur le visage.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'un vocabulaire très…fraternel, remarqua Lou, étonnée.

-Je la déteste, et c'est réciproque, déclara Sirius simplement.

Sandra laissa échapper un petit cri, choquée.

-Sirius n'entretient pas de bonnes relations avec sa famille, expliqua James tranquillement.

-Oui, renchérit le concerné, leurs idéaux de génocides sur les moldus et les sang-mêlé ne m'intéressent guère, pour ne pas dire me répugnent. Et je n'ai aucune envie de servir de lèche botte à Voldemort.

A l'évocation du mage noir, un frisson parcouru les quelques personnes qui étaient aux côtés des maraudeurs qui, a part Peter, n'avaient eu aucunes réactions.

-Qui est Voldemort ? demanda Sandra, troublée.

Les maraudeurs baissèrent les yeux sauf Sirius qui lui expliqua :

-Un mage noir, qui souhaite pendre le contrôle du monde et éradiquer tous ceux qui ne sont pas des Sorciers de « sang pur », c'est-à-dire les moldues comme toi et Lou , ou encore tous ceux qui sont nés de parents moldus et sorcier. Ainsi que, bien sûr, tous ceux qui s'opposent à eux.

-Quelle horreur….murmura Sandra, blême et consternée.

Lou approuva d'un hochement de tête et un silence s'installa.

-Miss McKingslay et Miss Parker ?

-Ahh !!!!

Même si elles avaient déjà eue des présentations avec le fantôme de Gryffondor, sa soudaine apparition au beau milieu de la table les avait plus qu'effrayé, provoquant un rire chez les Maraudeurs.

-Miss, le professeur Dumbledore requiert votre présence dans son bureau, expliqua le fantôme. Je vous prierais donc de me suivre.

-C'est bon Nick, on va s'en charger ! s'exclama James, curieux de savoir ce que leur voulait Dumbledore.

Nick Quasi Sans Tête le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant d'approuver et de disparaître. Sirius se leva alors et s'adressa aux deus filles avec un sourire du genre « tombeur ».

-Mesdemoiselles, vous avez l'extrême honneur de profiter de notre extrême bonté, car nous les Maraudeurs, allons vous offrir l'extrême honneur de nous avoir comme escorte !

-Merci, firent Sandra et Lou d'une même voix, amusées par l' »extrême » de Sirius.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à devant une gigantesque gargouille, Remus expliqua :

-Le bureau de Dumbledore se situe juste au bout de ce couloir, mais pour y accéder, il faut donner le mot de passe.

-on aurait mieux fait de…commença James.

Mais il s'interrompit lorsque la gargouille pivota, laissant place à une femme d'une quarantaine d'année.

-Ma…maman ? Balbutia Sandra, surprise.

La femme la dévisagea pendant une fraction de seconde avant de la saisir brusquement vers le bras.

-Viens, on s'en va ! Décréta la femme en l'entraînant.

Mais Sandra se dégagea rapidement en s'écriant :

-Mais ça va pas ? J'ai quand même le droit de donner mon avis non ? !!

-Sandra, tu écoutes ta mère sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Dit une voix grave et ferme derrière elle.

La jeune fille se détourna pour faire face au regard dur de son père. Elle siffla :

-Ben tiens….

Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall arrivèrent à ce moment là, suivis d'un autre couple que Lou reconnut immédiatement comme ses propres parents. Elle se précipita vers eux ; ils l'enlacèrent avec soulagement. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore tentait tant bien que mal de raisonner les parents de sa camarade.

-Lâche- moi !!!! Hurla cette dernière alors que son père la tirait par le bras.

Ce dernier, fou de rage, la gifla sous l'œil choqué de McGonagall et des autres. Dumbledore jugea alors que le dialogue ne servirait à rien. Il s'avança vers l'homme, imposant.

-Lâchez la, intima-t-il d'une voix calme et ferme.

-Vous le vieux schnok, mêlez vous de vos affaires, on ne vous a pas sonné, siffla l'homme furieux avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Si tu refuses de venir, sache que tu ne feras plus partie de la famille et que tu disparaîtras de nos vies à tout jamais. Je n'accepterais en aucun cas que ma descendance soit _anormale_.

Sandra encaissa sans broncher et, malgré la boule qui se formait au niveau de son ventre, affronta son regard. Il la lâcha avec dégoût avant de prendre sa femme par la taille et de partir. Dumbledore fit un signe à au professeur de Métamorphose qui se dirigea vers la jeune fille et la raccompagna vers son dortoir. Dumbledore soupira et s'adressa aux Maraudeurs.

-J'aurai préféré que vous n'assistiez pas à cette scène. Enfin. J'espère que cela vous aura au moins servit de leçon et que vous soutiendrez votre camarade. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous regagniez votre salle Commune, vos cours vont bientôt commencer.

Les quatre garçons acquiescèrent et obéirent. Puis Dumbledore se tourna vers Lou et ses parents.

-Vous me voyez ravis de savoir que vous ne vous opposez pas à ce que votre fille soit instruite à Poudlard, commença-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Voyez vous, répondit la mère de Lou, nous sommes également ravis de voir que notre fille possède des pouvoirs magiques car nous sommes cracmols, et je vous avoue que cela nous soulage d'un grand poids…même si la séparation sera quelque peu douloureuse.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, souriant.

-Bien…je vais vous laissez quelques minutes, le temps de faire vos adieux. Miss Mc Kingsley, vous prendrez ceci, fit Dumbledore en tendant un parchemin à la jeune fille. C'est votre emploi du temps, ainsi que celui de votre amie. Vos premiers cours seront un peu différents de ceux de vos camarades mais, je ne me fais pas de soucis, vous rattraperez rapidement le niveau. Messieurs Dames, au revoir. Salua Dumbledore avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Lou le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers ses parents, souriante. Elle avait vraiment de la chance, et elle plaignait sincèrement sa camarade. Pauvre Sandra, le choc devait être dur. Elle embrassa ses parents une dernière fois et leur souhaita un bon retour. Puis, tant bien que mal et après de multiples erreurs de parcourt, retourna dans sa salle commune.

* * *

A suivre !

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !!!

Bisous et j'attend vos reviews avec impatience ! lol


End file.
